


Alongside Them Exists Free Will

by hittooclosetohome



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: (Martin-centric Too But Only For About A Paragraph), And Unfortunately Nobody Has Noticed That Either, And Unfortunately Nobody Has Noticed That Yet, Angst with a Hopeful Ending, Brotzly Is Definitely Here But It's Not Depicted Favorably, Dirk Gently Has PTSD, Dirk Gently Needs a Hug, Dirk Gently-centric, Mentions Of Canonical Emotional Abuse, Multi, Not Todd Brotzman Friendly, Sometimes The Universe Fucks Up, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hittooclosetohome/pseuds/hittooclosetohome
Summary: So when Todd keeps fighting him on how the whole holistic thing works, when he keeps insisting they aren’t friends, Dirk smothers the pain and smiles. There has to be a reason for this. They’re meant to know each other, after all.Or: The Universe always knows.Doesn't it?
Relationships: Amanda Brotzman/Martin, Implied Dirk/Vogel
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Alongside Them Exists Free Will

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Athris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athris/gifts).



> "Fate and chance are not mutually exclusive, and alongside them exists free will."
> 
> -Wakti Wapnasi, _Shapes And Colors_

It’s not a well-known fact, but The Universe is a _terribly_ unsubtle matchmaker. Its idea of setting couples up boils down to throwing them into increasingly strange, impossible situations and saying “Now kiss!”

Now, Martin knows enough to roll with it. Universe tells him she’s gonna be Important, he shrugs and snags that picture on his way out. And when he realizes he might already be falling for her that first time they take her out to break things, he sends out a silent thank you. 

Dirk knows enough to roll with things too. If he’s getting Pulled to this person, they’re gonna be Important, he wholeheartedly believes that.

So when Todd keeps fighting him on how the whole holistic thing works, when he keeps insisting they aren’t friends, Dirk smothers the pain and smiles. There has to be a reason for this. They’re meant to know each other, after all.

And when Todd puts those band-aids on his face and he Realizes, he sends out a silent thank you of his own.

...and then Todd calls him a monster.

And still! He smiles! Moves on, because they’re meant to know each other and the Universe always takes him where he needs to go, and that has to mean _something._

...Doesn’t it?

And then two horrifying months in Blackwing. Todd wanting him to find Amanda without asking after him at all.

And he _tries,_ he does—even collapsing under the weight of his memories and panic and _someonehelpI’mdrowning_ —he tries.

It is not enough.

He smacks against a tree in a fairytale forest and comes face to face with one of the people who’ve fed off his panic for years. 

The tug of _gonna be Important_ feels almost like an apology this time. 

**Author's Note:**

> For Kai, who's always willing to scream about DGHDA with me.


End file.
